I Don't Believe In Fairy Tales
by Zarry425
Summary: May only be a Two-Shot, about Olivia not believing in fairy tales but someone is showing her not all fairy tales are predictable, and he can be her knight in shining armor. Read and Review let me know if I should make it longer than a two-shot R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I was watching Diary Of A Mad Black Woman and wrote this... Tell me what you think! :) it's a Two-Shot! (Kathy was only in Elliot's life for 2 years and they only had one child, Maureen. Kathy left him not ready to raise a child. So he started dating Olivia; they've been together for 3 years now. Also Olivia never met Kathy; she only heard stories about her. And Maureen is 6.) Enough said! Read & Review! XoXo  
**  
Olivia walked into her house taking off her shoes and coat. Olivia walked to her bedroom taking in a deep smell; the smell that was her boyfriend, Elliot Stabler. "Mm" She hummed she walked into her closet and put on satin pajamas, Elliot's favorite. She walked into the kitchen and started cooking knowing that he and his daughter Maureen would be here any minute.

Just as Olivia finished making dinner Elliot walked in with Maureen, "Livvy!" Maureen ran to Olivia wrapping her small arms around Olivia's legs. Olivia leaned down and picked up Maureen in his arms, "Hey Maur, how was your day at school honey?" Maureen smiled "It was good! I made you something." Olivia smiled as she sat Maureen down on her feet "Oh yeah? Well I can't wait to see it! How about you got wash your hands and put some house clothes on and you can show me after dinner?" Maureen clapped her hands and ran off smiling.

"You know she really loves you." Elliot said as he wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist, "Yea, I love her too." Elliot kissed her softly, "So what's for dinner?" Olivia leaned into him "Chicken Alfredo, and garlic bread." Elliot kissed her neck, "Mm sounds good, but what's for desert?" Olivia giggled, "Hmm at the way things are you are." Maureen walked back in, "Okay Livvy, I'm all cleaned up!" Elliot pecked Olivia on the lips before letting her go, "You sure are! Ready to eat?" Olivia asked smiling, "Yup!" Olivia made, Elliot, Maureen, and herself a plate of food.

They sat down and enjoyed the lovely a dinner as a family. When they we're done Olivia asked Maureen, "You want to show me what you got for me now Maureen?" Maureen jumped out of seat, "Okay Livvy, but don't move!" Maureen ran into her room. Olivia washed the dishes while she waited, and Elliot put the rest of the food away. They were done before Maureen came back, Elliot grabbed Olivia softly by the waist and pulled her back to sit on his lap. "We make a good team baby," Elliot kissed her neck; "We do huh?" Olivia laughed, "Okay Livvy!" Maureen yelled as she held something behind her back. "Okay Maureen what do you got?" Olivia asked as she sat in her own seat. Maureen climbed on Olivia's lap and pulled a picture from behind her back. "Here you go! I made it at art time in school," Maureen paused, "That's you, daddy, and me." Maureen said pointy at each person in the picture, "Oh Maureen this is so pretty, but honey why are you and me wearing a dress, and daddy's wearing a tux?" Maureen blushed, "Because you're getting married an I'm the flower girl." Olivia smiled a little nervous, "Thank you honey, I love it, now go take a shower and when you get out daddy will tuck you in." Olivia kissed her forehead and let her down.

When Maureen was in finally in shower Olivia went back to the kitchen with Elliot, who was staring at the picture. "It's really nice El," Elliot stood up, "It is, I like that she thinks about you." Olivia took the picture from his hands and put it on the refrigerator, "I really like it but I wonder what made her think about us getting married?" Elliot shrugged as he kissed her "I don't know, maybe she thinks we should be together... I'm going to take a shower." Elliot left to take a shower in their bathroom. While he took a shower Olivia cleaned up and read a book, but it was hard for not to think about the picture Maureen drew. 'Why would she think El & I should get married? We barely even have sex! Hell we barley kiss!' Maureen interrupted her thoughts, she was standing there in pink pajamas, "I'm done Livvy!" Olivia stood up smoothing Maureen's hair down, "Mm you smell good! Hold on I go get your daddy." Maureen looked up quickly, "Can YOU read me my story tonight Livvy?" Olivia smiled, "Of course I will, let me just go tell you daddy. Go pick out a book and wait for me in bed okay?" Maureen smiled and hugged her, "Thank you Livvy!" Then she ran off to find a book for Olivia to read to her.

"El?" Olivia asked as she knocked on the door to the bathroom. Although she had seen him naked before she believed that everyone should have some privacy. "Come in baby." Elliot called out, Olivia walked in and leaned up against the sink and staring the floor, "What's up honey?" Olivia answered nervously, "Well uh, Mo, asked me to read her a story tonight, I just wanted to let you know." Elliot came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist, his chest was still a little wet. He cupped her cheek and kissed her, "It's okay, go ahead," Elliot said when they pulled apart. Olivia smiled and walked away to go to Maureen.

"Hey Mo, ya ready?" Maureen held out the book, "Yup!" Olivia took the book and sat at the end of the bed. "Cinderella?" Maureen flashed her best smile "Yup! Its my favorite!" Olivia smiled and started reading, "Once upon a time there was there was a young girl named Cinderella. Cinderella lived with her step-mother and two step-sisters. They treated Cinderella bad, they made her do everything for them. One day the prince had a ball to find his one true love so invited all of the woman to the ball." Olivia read on, "At the ball Cinderella showed up thanks to the help to of fairy god-mother. As soon as the prince seen Cinderella he was in love with her, they danced until 12 when Cinderella had leave." Olivia looked at Maureen who was sound asleep, she quickly mumbled, "The prince fell in love with Cinderella and they got married then lived happily ever after."

Olivia put the book back on her bookshelf and started to tuck Maureen in, she kissed her on the forehead and whispered,"Goodnight Maureen, I love you." Maureen smiled in her sleep and whispered "I love you too mommy Livvy." Olivia smiled and walked out turning off the light. She looked at Elliot standing in doorway, "How long have you been standing there?" Olivia asked, "Long enough, she called you mommy. I'm happy she thinks of you as her mother, its sweet." Olivia smiled, "Yea it's nice." Once they were in their room Elliot asked, "Hey so why did you say the end like that?" Olivia cursed under her breath she didn't mean for him to catch that. "I um, don't believe in fairy tales. I don't believe that a "knight in shining armor" will come and sweep me off my feet and we'll live "Happily ever after." I don't know why, I just don't." Olivia explained as she climbed into bed next to Elliot. "Oh, okay..." He paused, he never thought that Olivia would believe in fairy tales but damn that was harsh! "Hey Liv, I got a baby-sitter for Maureen tomorrow night, how about we go to dinner?" Olivia smiled and kissed him, "I would love that." They went to sleep in each others arms.

~The next day. 8:30pm~

"Come on Liv, you're going to make us late for our reservation." Olivia walked out of the bedroom wearing a long red dress, her long auburn locks relaxed on her shoulders, and just a little bit of make-up. "Oh Liv, you look gorgeous!" Olivia blushed. Then they left to go to the restaurant. "Oh El, this is beautiful you didn't have to do all of this." Elliot grasped her hand softly "Yes I did Liv, you deserved it." Elliot and Olivia enjoyed their dinner blissfully.

When they were back home and the door was completely shut Olivia pushed Elliot up against the door and kissed him hard. When air became necessary Olivia pulled away and panted as she unzipped her dress, "God I want you so bad Elliot!" Elliot moaned when Olivia's dress pooled around her feet, revealing her strapless black bra and thin thong. Elliot kissed her once more before he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to their bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and started to take his clothes off, Olivia sat back biting her lip enjoying the show. When Elliot got down to his boxers he went back over to Olivia he kissed neck, and lips, the he unhooked her bra and palmed her breast. "God El, please don't tease me baby! I want you SO bad!" Elliot laughed and he took off her thong, then he rubbed his fingers up and down her wet and more than ready center. "Ohhh El!" Elliot pulled of his boxers, then he leaned down and kissed her as he entered her slowly, "Mm Elliot!" He started thrusting slowly but this only annoyed Olivia. She took control flipping them over and riding Elliot quickly. "Fuck Livia!" Elliot groaned as he placed his hands on her hips helping steady her. Olivia swatted his hands away, "No, I'm in control!" Olivia placed her hands on his chest and started bouncing up and down on him wildly. She felt her orgasm approaching and she knew Elliot was close too so she started a pattern she would bounce then grind. "Oh shit Liv! That feels fucking amazing!" Olivia bounced again then she came, "Uhh fuck EEELLLIIIOOOTTT!" Elliot was right behind her, "Oh shit LIV!" Olivia collapsed on his chest breathing heavily.

Olivia pulled off him 5 minutes later then turned her back to him expecting him to hold her. "No baby, turn around, look at me." Olivia turned around and looked into Elliot's deep blue eyes. He looked into her eyes for what had seemed like ever, Olivia finally asked "What?" Elliot thought, "I'm just sitting here, trying to think of a way to say this to you." He paused, "I'm in love with you." Olivia swallowed hard, "How do you know that?" Elliot scrunched his face, "I don't know how to explain it to you." Olivia replied emotionless "Try." Elliot softened his face, "Olivia if I'm away from you for more than an hour, I can't stop thinking about you. I carry you in my spirit. I pray for you more than I pray for myself. I've got it so bad for you I'd... I'd go to the grocery store and buy your feminine products, I swear I would.." Olivia giggled, "And that... that... That smile. Olivia, when you smile like that, my world... It's all right." He paused again "I am in love with you." Olivia smiled and kissed him, she wasn't completely ready to say she was IN love with him too, and she knew Elliot understood. Elliot gave her a shirt and a pair of shorts and shirt knowing she'll be cold in the morning. He wrapped his arms around her and they slept.

Elliot was first to wake up. He got out of bed, got dressed and started making some breakfast. About an hour later Olivia woke up, she rolled over and climbed out of bed "Hey sleepy head." She smiled and headed for the bathroom; Olivia turned the water on and sprinkled some water in her hair. Then she felt something on her hand she never felt before, she looked at her hand and almost fainted. There was a diamond ring on her finger and she had no idea how it got there. She turned the water off and turned to go talk to Elliot about it but he was already there, "Elliot what's going on?" Olivia asked as she pointed to the ring, Elliot got on one knee as he said "I know you don't believe in fairy tales. But, if you did, I'd want to be your knight in shining armor. You've been through so much. I don't want to see you hurt anymore. Now I may not be able to give you all that you're used to. But I do know I can love you past your pain. I don't want you to worry about anything. You just wake up in the morning, that's all you have to do and I'll take it from there. There's one condition. You have to be my wife." Olivia gasped in disbelief, 'This isn't happening, what the hell do I say?' Olivia thought then she said, "El..."

**A/N: So cliffhanger! :) XoXo Reviews! Should I continue? What will Olivia say? Should I make more than a two-shot? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here's part two! Thanks for the ****reviews they really made me smile! Anyway...Here goes nothing a nice little twist! Read and Review Please?**

'This isn't happening, what the hell do I say?' Olivia thought then she said, "El..."

Olivia stood in front of Elliot in pure shock. This wasn't new to Olivia she had been proposed to before but this, this was Elliot proposing and she was scared. Olivia opened her mouth to talk but no words came out. Her cell phone buzzed, she answered, "okay, alright. Yea I'll be there, bye." Olivia looked at Elliot and started whispering "I got to go. I got to go." Olivia started collecting her things from all around the house. "Where? What happened? Liv?" Olivia slipped her shoes on and headed for the door, "Elliot I'm sorry, I have to go." Without saying anything else Olivia left. When the door was closed Elliot stared at it, "Olivia..." He whispered sadly right before the tears fell.

Olivia drove off quickly, she drove to a hotel she could stay at where she knew Elliot wouldn't find her. "I need one room, please." The clerk told Olivia what they had left, "Okay, I'll take it." Olivia took the key card and head to her room. When she got there she just sat on the bed staring at the ring. Olivia tried hard to get her thoughts together but it almost seemed impossible. Olivia had been hurt before and she didn't want to risk it again. Olivia quickly settled in then she found an envelop and and paper and wrote Elliot a letter in her beautifully neat handwriting.

Dear Elliot,

I'm so sorry that I ran out on you. I really need some time to think this through. El, don't get me wrong, I do love you with all my heart, and I know you love me too. And you told me, but its so hard to say it back El. I feel like shit, this is so hard. Please tell Maureen I'm sorry and that I love her, and I'll come back to see her soon. I love you El, you know that, but I'm so sorry; I put the ring in here, I'm just don't have answer for you yet. But I promise I'll come back when I'm ready.

Love Liv.

Olivia looked at the ring one last time and slid it off her finger, then she realized it was engraved, 'To my Olivia, I love you -Elliot.' Olivia couldn't hold back anymore her tears fell and she felt like she couldn't get them to stop. She sealed the letter and left to go to the precinct.

Olivia walked to Elliot's desk quietly, she nodded at the late night crew. She looked at it again, "I love you El." She kissed the envelope and placed it on his desk neatly then went back to her hotel room. Olivia crawled up in bed hugging one of Elliot's shirts and cried herself to sleep.

Elliot stood in his living for what had seemed like hours. He finally stopped crying and laid in his bed staring at the ceiling the woman of his dreams just ran out on him. Elliot sat up and called his mother, "Hey mom, can you keep Maureen for a little while?... Yea I'm fine I just need some time to think, this case is hard... I love you too, I'll call later." Elliot hung up and turned over looking a the picture on his night stand of him and Olivia. They looked so perfect, she was lying on his chest laughing and he was holding her laughing too. Elliot smiled, he remember that day, they never did find out who took the picture, it just showed up on his desk one morning. Elliot's smile faded and cried softly until he fell asleep.

Olivia woke up early, she groaned rolling over. She got dressed quickly and headed to work. When she got to the station Cragen was the only one there, "Captain can I talk to you please?" Cragen looked up, "Of course, are you okay Olivia?" Olivia faked smiled and it caused her eyes to get puffy from all the crying she had done the previous night. "Yea, I fine I just need some time off... A lot of time..." Cragen was concerned, "Yes you can, but if you don't mind me asking what's wrong?" Olivia stopped she didn't know what to say, she didn't want to tell him Elliot proposed and she wanted to get away from him for a while, "I-I uh, just need some time the cases are getting to me." Olivia whispered, "Okay, clear off your desk do you want me to tell Elliot?" Olivia popped her head up "No, he doesn't need to know, thank you." Olivia hurried out and cleaned her desk, she looked at Elliot's desk and seen the note. A small tear ran down her check as she ran out the station.

An hour later Elliot walked into the station and seen Olivia's desk completely cleared. "Where's Liv?" Elliot asked a little bit sad Cragen came out his office, "She's taking sometime for herself." Elliot spotted the envelope on his desk. He sat down and started reading it, when he got to the end he was already tearing up again. Elliot jumped out of his seat and grabbed his things and went home to cry in peace.

Things went on like this for weeks, Elliot would come into work and find a note from Olivia, apologizing and telling to tell Maureen she said hello. He would read the letters then go upstairs in the cribs and cried softly. He would only see Maureen on the weekends because she always asked "where's Livvy?" And Elliot just didn't know what to say.

Things weren't easy for Olivia either. She cried every night, she was finally with the man of dreams, made love to him, and she ran. Olivia took a job at the hotel as a cleaning woman it wasn't what she like but she needed money. Olivia went back to her room and sat on her bed staring at a picture of her and Elliot, while clutching his shirt; she refused to wash. Olivia stared harder, it's almost been 2 months since she talked to Elliot face-to-face. Olivia traced his facial features on the picture. Olivia jumped up and put on a blue summer dress that stopped right above her knee. She grabbed her purse and left to the station house. When she got in the lobby her friend she made in the hotel asked, "Hey Olivia, where are you going you're on the clock in twenty minutes!" Olivia turned smiling widely, "I'm going to get my man!"

Olivia drove quickly to the station house and was greeted by everyone but she ignored them when she got to the bullpen her smile faded, "Where's Elliot?" Munch looked up from his paperwork, "Holy shit, Olivia! What are doing here?" Olivia looked around for Elliot, "Never mind that John where's Elliot?" Fin cut him off, "He's at the gym." Olivia turned running out of the station house again.

Olivia ran into the gym, she ran all over looking for Elliot she ran into the men's locker room and some guy followed her, "Excuse me miss you can't be in here, you have to go!" Olivia kept walking, "I know I have to find Elliot. Elliot!" She ran further, "Elliot!" Elliot looked up from where he was standing and seen Olivia. "Liv? What are you doing here?" Olivia ran up to him, "El, I'm in love with, I love you Elliot." Elliot looked at her, "Now how do you know that?" Olivia smiled, "Elliot if I'm away from you for more than an hour, I can't stop thinking about you. I carry you in my spirit. I pray for you more than I pray for myself. And you're smile, Elliot, when you smile like that, my world... It's all right." She paused "I'm in love with you Elliot." She paused again, "Ask me again Elliot." Elliot smiled widely, "Will you let me be your night and shining armor by marrying me?" Olivia had tears in her eyes, "Yes! Yes I'll marry you El!" Elliot kissed her sweetly, "I'll marry you El." She whispered in his ear, Elliot picked her up and screamed, "This woman is going to marry y'all!" He kissed her once again, "I've missed you so much Liv, please don't ever leave me again." Olivia ran her hands through his hair, "I missed you too El, and I promise I'll never leave again."

**A/N: Continue? Reviews are nice! :D tell me what you think! XoXo thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Last chapter of this! :) Review please and tell me how you liked the whole story! (This chapter is short because its the end.)**

"Wow Liv, what's this all about?" Elliot asked coming from work one night.

"It's just a dinner I set up for I us. I felt so bad for leaving you and Maureen... God how I miss her." Olivia paused looking at the picture Maureen drew.

"I just need you to know that I'm sorry." Olivia said quietly.

"Oh, baby, don't get sad I know you're sorry sweetie. Okay, we can still have this wonderful dinner you made." Elliot said kissing the crook of Olivia's neck.

"Thank you honey." Olivia said sitting down.

Elliot smiled sitting down across from her.

Half-way into the dinner Olivia pulled out a medium size black box with a read bow.

"El, honey... I got this for you. No matter happens in our relationship I love you Elliot Stabler. So much, and I'll never leave you again." Olivia said sliding the box to Elliot.

"Liv, honey you didn't have to do this." Elliot said.

"Yes I did baby, open it."

Elliot opened the box to see a watch, "Oh, Liv,"

"I had it ingraved." Olivia said smiling.

Elliot turned the watch over and read. _'Love you forever ~Liv'_

Olivia smiled and leaned over to him and kissed him sweetly.

"I love it baby. Thank you so much." Elliot kissed her back.

"I'll be right back close your eyes." Elliot said getting up.

"Okay." Olivia said closing her eyes.

Elliot left the house and the came back.

"Open your eyes." Elliot said.

Olivia opened her eyes and so did Maureen.

"Maureen!" Olivia said picking up the young girl in her arms.

"I missed you." Maureen said hugging Olivia back.

"I've missed you too honey, so much." Olivia said tears filling her eyes.

Elliot smiled looking at his daughter and soon to be wife share a loving moment.

"Please don't ever leave again." Maureen said resting her head on Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia brushed Maureen hair. "I won't sweetie. I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you mommy." Maureen said kissing Olivia on the cheek.

Olivia felt her heart grow even more in her chest. She felt happy that Maureen thought of her as her mother. Liv looked at Elliot to see him smiling.

"I love you too baby." Olivia said kissing her forehead.

"You're a great mom, fiancé, and friend Liv. There's no reason to ever be afraid of being loved." Elliot said kissing Olivia.

Olivia smiled at Elliot as she still held Maureen. "Thank you El."

Elliot sat with her and Maureen on the couch. And that's where the small family slept that night; on the couch. All together.

**A/N: Okay... This was rushed and I think you can tell but it was filled with emotion! :') Review and tell me what you think!**

**~Zee**


End file.
